Don't Look, Or He'll Get You
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Inspired by the Slender video game and the Super Mario Adventures comic. Mario and Luigi are trapped in a Ghost House, and must find eight pages in order to escape before King Boo finds them.


**_Don't Look, Or He'll Get You_**

**_Inspired by the Slender video game, and Super Mario Adventures._**

**_Please be constructive if you're going to review._**

**_No flaming, or trolling. But review, please._**

**_Mario is owned by Nintendo. If I did, there would be a Super Bowser game._**

Mario and Luigi were trapped in a Ghost House.

"Look forward, Luigi. You can _walk_." Mario said.

"I-It's a dead end...I-It's a f-fence..." Luigi said nervously.

"It's a fence. Turn around." Mario said.

"Uh...Okay." Luigi said.

"Are we gonna start this again?" Mario said.

"It's not flashing!" Luigi said.

"It's not a strobe light, it's a _flashlight_! This is Allan Wake, not a tour!" Mario said, annoyed.

"Okay, calm down! Which way?" Luigi said.

"I don't know! That's the whole part of this Ghost House, you gotta find 8 pages." Mario said.

"Oh." Luigi said.

"Look, we're walking along, staring at the ground, and we gotta find papers to get out of here." Mario said.

"Is that a cricket?" Luigi said.

"Stay concentrated, or I'll shoot you in the face." Mario said.

Luigi chuckled.

"Wait, Mario. I know this. Let's wait 24 hours." Luigi said.

"_Shut up,_ are you serious?" Mario said, angered.

"The sun will come up!" Luigi said.

"Even if it did, it'd still be dark! This isn't Skyrim!" Mario said.

"Are the papers on the walls or something?" Mario said.

"No, I think they're on the temples. They gotta be." Luigi said.

"You can't climb the temples, they're slippery! We can walk, jump, go in rooms and look around, but we just can't climb the temples! The Boos made it slippery with tar!" Mario said.

"Okay, settle!" Luigi said.

"Okay, I think the first page is here. I can sense it." Mario said.

"H-How d-d-do y-you kn-know?" Luigi said, scared.

"Stop being a scaredy-cat, Luigi. I'll be here with-" Mario got cut off when he saw a paper!

**"YES! A PAPER!"** Mario said.

"What does it say?" Luigi said.

"It says: 'DoN't LoOk...Or It tAkEs YoU.' Who wrote this? A toddler?" Mario said.

"Okay, now let's go to the second page or Boos will get us." Luigi said before accidentally turning the flashlight off.

"Mamma-mia, what'd I do? !" Luigi said, shocked.

"You just turned the flashlight off." Mario said.

"Oh." Luigi said before suddenly saying...

_**"SEIZURE TIME!"**_ Luigi said before rapidly turning the flashlight on and off.

"Alright, alright, we'll save that for later." Mario said.

They then heard a deep piano chord.

Mario and Luigi gasped.

"What was that? !" Mario said.

"I dunno! !" Luigi said, horrifed.

They then saw King Boo behind them!

Mario and Luigi screamed as loud as they could, and also ran as fast as they could before King Boo finally goes away.

"That was close..." Mario sighed.

"Hey, look! The second page!" Luigi said.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Mario said.

"It says: 'YoU aRe NoT sAfE." Luigi said.

"That's creepy..." Mario said.

"Gosh, at least we didn't ask him for brunch." Luigi said.

Mario chuckled.

And then King Boo appeared!

"I heard that." King Boo said.

The Mario Bros. screamed and ran away, before finally finding a good hiding place.

"That was a closer one!" Mario said.

"Yeah!" Luigi said.

Mario and Luigi then walked around, without a single Boo seeing them...yet.

"The third page's right there, on the right." Mario said.

"Alright." Luigi said.

"It says: LeAvE mE aLoNe. We're trying to escape this place, which means we're trying to leave you alone!" Mario said.

"Yeah!" Luigi said.

"Hopefully he didn't find out." Mario said.

"But I did." Said a voice from behind.

The Bros. turned around** AND SAW KING BOO!**

**"RUN! GO, GO, GO! ! !"** Mario screamed.

**"ALRIGHT, I'M TRYING! !"** Luigi yelled.

They hid in a Warp Pipe and King Boo floated away.

"That was the closest one of all!" Luigi said.

They then find the fourth page.

"Thank Rosalina..." Mario said.

"It says: 'ThErE iS nO eScApE.'" Luigi said.

"Wrong! We're gonna get outta here the same way we got in!" Mario said.

"Yeah!" Luigi said.

"Not with me around." The voice said.

King Boo appeared again!

The Mario Bros. then ran away again.

**"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!"** Mario ordered, terrified.

**"WHERE AM I? !"** Luigi said, scared out of his mind.

The Bros. then screamed their heads off and hid again.

The Super Mario Bros. panted.

"Halfway done..." Mario said.

They enter a higher floor and see the fifth paper on the wall.

"Whoo! It says: 'HeLp Me...' This is getting scary." Mario said.

Then the pattern continues. Paper, chase, paper, chase, paper, chase. They finally get the last three papers. They say: 'CaN't RuN', No nO No nO no NO No nO NO no No NO", and 'He FoLlOwS'.

"Alright, let's get outta here!" Mario said.

"I don't think so." King Boo said.

The Bros. screamed and ran away again.

But then King Boo gets weakened by lanterns.

"That's it! Luigi, we gotta find all the lanterns to weaken him!" Mario said.

"Then can we get outta here?" Luigi said.

"Yep!" Mario said.

They lured King Boo into all the lanterns in the Ghost House, eventually making King Boo vanish into thin air.

"I'll be back..." King Boo said before fading.

The Bros. went through the exit.

**"YES! WE DID IT!"** Mario said.

**"WE LIVED!"** Luigi said.

The Bros. did a high-five, and then went home.

**_THE END_**


End file.
